Vielleicht
by 7thRaven
Summary: Bootstrap Bills Erinnerungen (so etwas wie eine unabhängige Fortsetzung von "Like the sea" )


Hallo, ihr Lieben ! Zuerst möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die „Like the sea" reviewt haben... das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. „Lts" war als One-shot gedacht; eine direkte Fortsetzung wird es also nicht geben. Ich habe über eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten nachgedacht; als nächstes schreibe ich vielleicht was über Barbossa oder Anamaria, mal sehen...

Hier ist jedenfalls mein neues „Machwerk". 

**Disclaimer** (beim letzten Mal vergessen...): PotC gehört selbstverständlich _nicht_ mir. Und Geld mache ich hiermit bestimmt nicht !

**Warnung:** Wirre Gedankengänge und ein Hauch von Kitsch – verzeiht mir, ich bin unglücklich verliebt. 

  
  


  
  


**VIELLEICHT**

Sie hat immer gesagt, ich sei „attraktiv", damals, als noch alles so zu sein schien, wie es sein sollte. Sie liebte es, durch mein Haar zu streichen und mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers die Konturen meines Gesichts nachzuzeichnen. Wenigstens das hatte sie mit Jack gemeinsam...

Jack. Mein Captain. Mein stolzer, verrückter, atemberaubend schöner Captain. Der Mann, für den ich alles aufgegeben habe, meine Familie, meine Ehre – und in gewisser Weise auch mein Leben. Denn „Leben" kann man das hier wohl kaum noch nennen. Jahrelang sehnte ich mich nach dem Tod, doch jetzt... Ich möchte ihn nur einmal sehen, den Jungen, der angeblich mein Sohn ist. Mein Sohn, den ich nur dem Namen nach kenne. William Turner junior. 

Wie hat es eigentlich angefangen ? Wann ist William Turner, der ehrbare Seemann im Dienste der East India Trading Company, endgültig zu „Bootstrap Bill" geworden ? Vielleicht sollte ich ganz am Anfang beginnen... es ist nur so, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, mich zu konzentrieren. Zehn Jahre auf dem Meeresgrund hinterlassen nun einmal ihre Spuren im Geist eines Mannes. 

Was genau ist also mit mir passiert ? Streng genommen ist _er_ passiert. Bis heute habe ich nicht ganz verstanden, was Jack dazu getrieben hat, ganz allein ein Schiff der Company kapern zu wollen. Er wäre nicht einmal aus dem Hafen gekommen. Vielleicht hat er es einfach nur deshalb versucht, weil er eben Jack Sparrow war. Wie auch immer, er wurde jedenfalls gefasst. Die Regeln der Company besagen, dass jedem Piraten das grosse P auf Stirn und Nacken einzubrennen ist. Unser Captain fand allerdings Gefallen an diesem jungen, rotzfrechen Kriminellen. Zu großen Gefallen... Selbst Jahre später weigerte Jack sich, mir zu erzählen, was in diesen Nächten in der Kajüte des Captains passiert ist. Ich weiss nur, dass es Narben hinterlassen hat – schlimmere, weniger sichtbare Narben als das Brandzeichen auf seinem Arm oder die Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Aye... jeder von uns trägt seine Narben. 

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich ihn noch immer vor mir, und es zerreißt mir fast das Herz. Warum sehe ich nicht das Gesicht meiner Frau ? 

Caitlin... Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass unsere Familien uns verheiratet haben. Sie hätte etwas besseres verdient gehabt als einen Mann, der nicht in der Lage war, sie zu lieben. Der statt dessen vor ihr und seinen Verpflichtungen auf das nächstbeste Schiff floh, um sich monatelang nicht bei ihr blicken zu lassen. Verdammt, noch nicht einmal jetzt kann ich sie lieben. Wenn ich an sie denke, empfinde ich nichts als Mitleid und Scham. Diese zarte, zerbrechliche Frau mit der blassen Haut und den großen grünen Augen, die an diesem Tag so viel stärker gewesen ist als ich in der gesamten Zeit meiner erbärmlichen Existenz. 

_„Geh' mir aus den Augen, William." „Caitlin..." „Nein. Ich will, dass du gehst und nicht wieder zurück kommst. Ich brauche dein Geld nicht. Ich brauche dich nicht. Geh', wohin du willst. Ich gebe dich frei." „Sei doch vernünftig. Du bist schwanger, und unser Kind..." „Braucht einen Vater, der sowieso nie zu Hause ist ? Glaubst du wirklich, ich will einen_ Piraten _als Vater für mein Kind ?!" „..."_

Sie hatte mich eiskalt erwischt – und ich hatte geglaubt, sie sei zu naiv, um auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben. Verzeih' mir, Caitlin. Verzeih' mir, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, statt um dich und unser Kind zu kämpfen. Dass ich dich unzählige Male mit Prostituierten betrogen habe, nachdem ich meinen Ekel und meine Schuldgefühle im Rum ertränkt hatte. Dass ich eine Zeit lang beinahe darum gebetet habe, dass dieses Kind nicht von mir ist. Denn wenn Barbossa ihn findet... Dann wird dir auch all deine Stärke nichts mehr nutzen. Jene Stärke, die du bewiesen hast, als du mir trotz unserer Trennung regelmässig geschrieben hast, um mir von Will zu berichten. Als du dich geweigert hast, trotz meines angeblichen Todes auf See einen anderen zu heiraten, der dir ein sorgenfreies Leben ermöglicht hätte. Oh Caitlin... Ich habe dich in keiner Sekunde meines Daseins verdient. Und doch kann ich dich nicht lieben. Nicht einmal jetzt, tief unter dem Meeresspiegel in völliger Dunkelheit, festgehalten von der an meinen Stiefeln befestigten Kanone. 

Habe ich Jack geliebt ? Ja, ich fürchte schon. Es war schon um mich geschehen, als ich auf dem Deck der „Fortuna" zum ersten Mal in diese fast schwarzen Augen sah. Damals half ich ihm, zu entkommen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn jemals wiederzusehen, doch bereits wenige Wochen später wurde die „Fortuna" von Piraten angegriffen. Jack war bei ihnen – und bevor ich noch darüber nachdenken konnte, war ich bereits Besatzungsmitglied der „Storm Rider". Mein Leben wurde zu einem Wirbel aus Kämpfen, Gold, Rum, Huren... und Jack. 

Natürlich besuchte ich meine Frau einige Male, bevor sie mir endgültig die Tür wies – irgendwie muss Will junior schließlich entstanden sein. Doch je mehr Zeit ich mit Jack Sparrow verbrachte, desto unwichtiger wurde mir alles andere. Diese Augenblicke, in denen wir uns so nahe waren, verfolgen mich in meinen Wachträumen genauso wie Caitlins Tränen. Diese Momente, in denen ein unausgesprochenes „vielleicht" in der Luft lag... in denen alles möglich zu sein schien. Und doch ist nie etwas passiert. 

Wir waren grausam zueinander. Er machte sich keine Mühe, seine unzähligen Affären zu verbergen, und je mehr Frauen und Männer er in sein Bett nahm, desto mehr trank ich und desto mehr Frauen bezahlte ich für ihre Dienste. Es war, als würden wir einander für unser Schweigen bestrafen, für die Feigheit, die uns daran hinderte, aus dem „vielleicht" ein „ganz sicher" zu machen. Ich wollte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er über meine neueste „Eroberung" lachte; ich wollte, dass er genauso litt wie ich. Heute bin ich mir dessen fast sicher. Schließlich ist auch Captain Jack Sparrow nur ein Mensch.

Es blieb beim „vielleicht". Dieses Wort quält mich fast noch mehr als alles andere. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm helfen können. Wenn ich Barbossa nicht unterstützt hätte... Aber es erschien mir als der beste Weg, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. Ihn von seiner heiß geliebten „Black Pearl" zu trennen... Dann würde er mir dieses verfluchte Schiff endlich nicht mehr vorziehen ! 

Wie sehr habe ich mich in ihm, Barbossa und mir selbst getäuscht. Barbossa, dieser eitle, selbstgefällige und leicht zu beeinflussende Narr ! Ich hoffe, er schmort auf ewig in seiner ganz privaten Hölle. Als sie Jack auf dieser Insel aussetzten, wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als mit ihm gehen zu dürfen. Doch dieses Mal sah ich in seinen Augen noch etwas anderes als Schmerz: Hass. Und während wir uns ansahen, ganz kurz nur, hasste ich ihn auch. Für all den Schmerz, den er mir verursacht hat und den ich seinetwegen über meine Frau gebracht habe. Dafür, dass ich ihn liebte – und es ihm selbst kurz vor seinem sicheren Tod nicht sagen konnte.

Nun, Jack ist seit zehn Jahren tot. Wenn er nicht auf dieser Insel verhungert oder verdurstet ist, hat er sich mit Sicherheit seine einzige Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Ich kann nicht sterben, und genau wie Barbossa verdiene ich dieses Schicksal. 

Und trotz allem möchte ich meinen Sohn ein einziges Mal sehen. Ich möchte mich bei Caitlin entschuldigen... und dann auf der Insel, auf der Jack gestorben ist, darauf warten, dass die heidnischen Götter sich meiner erbarmen. Schließlich endet alles irgendwann einmal, nicht war ?

Selbst dieser Fluch kann nicht endlos sein. Er darf nicht endlos sein, denn das würde bedeuten, dass ich Jack niemals wiedersehen werde. Und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ihn noch einziges Mal zu sehen. Einmal noch diesen Geruch einatmen, der so typisch für ihn ist: Salz und Wind, Meer und Rum. Es gibt so vieles, was ich ihm sagen möchte.

Vielleicht...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Hm... Ich bin selber ein bisschen überrascht über das, was ich da fabriziert habe. Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung !

Liebe Grüße,

~Fire Druidess~

  
  



End file.
